heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaguarhunter
This is MY OC! Talons off unless you're adding categories! Jaguarhunter is a female SkyWing / RainWing / NightWing. Coding by Pinktiger2107. A P P E A R A N C E Jag has the main body of a NightWing, the wings of a SkyWing and the face of a RainWing. Her scales are a beautiful garnet or ruby red, seeming to glitter in the faint light. Dark ebony spots dot her face, wings, and tail, the color of obsidian and black holes. She has a dark green underbelly that is able to change color, but silver swirls cover it, staying that way permanently. Her ruff is the same dark green, but it cannot change color. Jag's crest is the same dark green as her underbelly, and it is folded down like a NightWings. Her wings are usually folded in a tight fold, and her long elegant snout is either stuck in a scroll or crinkled with worry. Her long white claws are usually covered in dust or dirt or mud from her long days of sweeping. Jag's eyes are the most stunning thing about her, though. They are midnight green and have loops of silver in them. Jag's tail is long and curled up like a RainWing. Her beautiful white teeth are exposed when she laughs and and her laugh makes beautiful ruby scales ripple down her wings. Jag has venomous teeth like a RainWing, but they are rather small and don't shoot venom very far. Jag wears a small ruby necklace with small obsidian stones studded onto a silver chain. She wears a small pouch slung across her chest that holds her scrolls, and she ALWAYS takes her broom with her. P E R S O N A L I T Y Jag is confusing. She has a twisting, confused mindset and an extremely low self esteem. She often likes to drift off into space and more often doesn't notice she's doing it. Jag loves to laugh and is teasing. Jag is majorly bipolar. One moment she may be laughing and joking around with you, the next moment she may be threatening to rip off your face. Most dragons avoid her because of this, but the (very, very) few dragons who risk hanging around her actually know what she's like. Jag loves to read and write, though she really wants to be a peace activist. Jag is sad on the inside, but she hides it well under a layer of fake happiness. Really, the only two things that make her happy are Diamondback and scrolls. Jag cannot go outside during the night or she will randomly burst into tears. Jag loves her coyote, Bitey and will tear apart any dragon who threatens him. H I S T O R Y PRE-HISTORY - Her grandmother and grandfather met when her grandfather, a NightWing, was sent to capture a RainWing for the NightWing experiments on the volcano. He met, and almost caught, a RainWing named Extravagant picking berries and she begged him not to take her to the island, ripped away from the sun forever. Preykiller, the NightWing, felt sorry for her, so he agreed to release her. On one condition. She could never return to the RainWing village. She agreed, and he decided he would stay with her, since he couldn't return to the Night Kingdom after releasing a RainWing. They stayed in the treetops for many months, and fell for each other. Eventually, they had a dragonet named Okapislayer. Both of them realized they couldn't hide Okapislayer in a dank hole forever, so they decided to run away to Possibility. One day, when Okapislayer was ten, she was selling bread that she had baked and she met a charming SkyWing named Ether. He bought some bread from her and then left. But then he came back the next day, and the next and the next, until she finally brought him home to meet with her parents one day. Extravagant and Preykiller were excited that their daughter had finally come out of her shell and thoroughly approved of Ether and Okapi's relationship. Finally, Jag was hatched on a beautiful summer evening. One of the moons' was full, but since she only had a little NightWing blood in her, she only got an extreme inkling of the power. Her sister, unfortunately, died without coming out of her egg. EARLY LIFE - Jag had a happy life, for a dragonet growing up with three tribes blood. She stayed at a daycare all day, which is where she met a SeaWing named Jellyfish. They quickly became friends and spent a lot of time with him. But one day, Jag was bringing some clams to try with Jellyfish, but instead of finding his face, she found his mother, crying like her heart would break. Jag asked why and Jellyfish's mother explained that Jellyfish had been swimming in the morning, like he always did with a few other dragonets, and there had been a shark attack. Jellyfish died saving a little dragonet. Jag cried for a whole day after that and locked herself in her room. Ether and Okapi were terrified. Jag, even as a little dragonet had never cried in her life, so this was extremely hard on them. Ether was out hunting in the desert that day, trying to find Jag's favorite prey, mice, when he heard a small whimper. Ether turned and found a small baby coyote lying on the sands, its leg broken and smashed. Ether felt sorry for the poor thing (mostly because its eyes reminded Ether of Jag) so he took it home and gave it to Jag. For the first time in the whole day, Jag stopped crying. She began laughing as the little coyote licked her face. She brought it outside and went to their neighbor, a MudWing named Mayfly and asked her to heal the coyote. Mayfly muttered something about 'It'll probably die anyway, and you should just eat it', but eventually agreed to help the poor thing. LATER DRAGONETHOOD - Jag seemed happy on the outside, though her parents knew the truth. She hid her sadness at Jellyfish's death well, but she was desperately looking for friends. One day she was playing with Bitey, when he ran off into the desert. Jag desperately called to him and followed him until she landed at a huge sandstone arch where she met the most handsome dragon she had ever met. He was a small SandWing reading on the sand, looking like he was in his own world. Jag said a quick hello and the SandWing looked mildly surprised to see her. They chatted for a moment about books, then Jag finished with 'But my parents don't let me go to the library because the librarian feels negatively about tribrids.' The SandWing, who's name turned out to be Diamondback, laughed and said that she could borrow his scroll. She leaned over and grabbed it, but at that same moment, Bitey decided to tackle Jag, and she fell into Diamondback. Thoroughly embarrassed, Jag hustled away with Bitey. When she went to return the scroll at Diamondback's house, she found him writing like his life depended on it. She asked him what was wrong and he said that the Academy For Talented Dragons had just recently flung open their doors and Diamondback was going to be accepted. But he was having trouble beginning to write his essay for why he should be accepted. Jag felt sorry for him and decided to help. She sat right down and helped Diamondback to write his essay. That was the beginning of their friendship. For the first time in many years, Jag felt odd. She felt almost...happy. In that moment, she nearly forgot about mourning Jellyfish. But then Diamondback's mom popped her head in and said 'Oooh, are you two lovebirds going to kiss already?' and Jag decided it was time for her to leave. Every morning, though, she visited Diamondback to help him with homework or anything else he needed. EARLY ADULTHOOD - Jag's parents finally decided that it was time for her to get a job and stop sulking around in the house, reading and daydreaming about Diamondback, so they pushed her out on the street and said to get a job. Jag began looking around, but even though it was Possibility, the war was over, and she wasn't a really noticeable hybrid, she was denied of pretty much every single job she came across. Jag knew that her parents would be very disappointed in her if she didn't find a job, so she kept trying, no matter what job it was. She eventually came across a job that was open, and accepting hybrids. She became a street-sweeper. The job was long, dirty, and boring, but Jag's parents were proud of her for accepting. One day, Jag was walking to her job when she came across a wounded war veteran, begging for food. That realization that this dragon had fought in a war but no one was thanking him for it struck Jag like lightning. She went home immediately and began writing a letter to the Mayor of Possibility. It said, Mr. Glide, I must say it is an honor to be writing to a dragon of such power right now, but I wish I could be talking to you under better circumstances. I was walking to my job today, when I saw a sorry sight. A SeaWing, one with unmistakable war scars sitting, begging for food and water. It horrifies me to see that, since this SeaWing fought for a cause he thought was right. So today I would like to start a association. The Possibility Veteran Appreciation Association, or the (PVAA) I would like your permission to hold this in the old abandoned library. We would get donations from the dragons of Possibility and then every moon we would hold meetings and give out the food. Thank you for your time, Jaguarhunter Only a single moon after Jag sent this letter, the Mayor replied. He seemed enthusiastic about the idea, and even sent over a few workers to fix up the old library in the center of town. A few months later, and the PVAA was all ready. The first meeting was held and Jag was excited to see familiar faces, like Diamondback, Mr. Glide and the SeaWing veteran. She gave out the food and word got out. The PVAA continued to grow and expand until they were getting almost too much food for the veterans. Jag continued with her sweeping job, but was excited to continue her work as a activist. Category:SkyWings Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Characters (Fanmade)